


Love Bug

by love_ari



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom!Harry, M/M, One-Shot, Slash, Spider-Man!au, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_ari/pseuds/love_ari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man!Au</p>
<p>Spider-Man saves Harry, and he would like to show his appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an au on tumblr of Louis being spider-man, so it inspired this one-shot :)
> 
> not my best work though, it was a bit rushed, sorry. Enjoy! xx

After shimming out of his tight spandex suit, Louis shoved the red and blue outfit in his back-pack. He quickly left the mens toilets, and joined his tour group.

“Where’d you go?” Harry asked, tugging at Louis as he appeared right behind him.

“I.. Uhh..” Louis repositioned his glasses. “Restroom.” He smiled.

“You missed so much for a little wee.” Harry rolled his eyes, quickly turning his attention back to the tour guide.

Louis smiled, admiring Harry’s attentiveness to the tour guide.

“Shes quite fit, huh?” Harry winked towards her, whilst whispering to Louis.

“Wha?” Louis zoned back in for a moment, “Umm.. Yeah. Sure.” He nodded.

“You alright mate?” Harry asked, “Yeah. Quite alright.” He huffed, feeling the bruise in his arm getting a bit sorer than he expected.

The boys continued their tour with their class just for a little while longer, and finally it was over.

“Alright, so I’ll see you in class tomorrow?” Harry asked Louis as they walked out the museum.

“Yeah, sounds good. See ya then.” Louis waved walking off.

Making sure he was in the clear Louis made his way down a dark alley quickly changing into his tight suit, putting his mask over his face, taking in a deep breath to prepare for the night he had ahead of him.

Climbing up the tall brick wall, he quickly made his way to the top, listening to any suspicious noise.

As soon as there was a rattle of trash can, and a few yelps, along with three different voices, Louis made his way towards the disruption. Not wanting to make any mistakes of letting someone getting hurt.

“G- off me!” a voice pleaded. Louis began running faster, jumping from roof top to roof top.

“Don’t be like that baby.” Another person retorted, Louis used his web slinger to cross over and safely land on the other side of the street.

“Please!” a familiar voice begged. “Don’t worry sugar… We’ll be gentle.”

Seeing Harry’s damp curls, Louis immediately attacked the two men that were trying to hurt Harry.

His Harry.

... Well not necessarily, but he would like it like that.

He proceeded to “kick-the-shit” out of the two guys that were trying to man-handle Harry.

“Ah shit.” One of the dark figures screamed, attempting to run away. But Louis wasn’t going to let him leave.

Using his web whilst keeping the other in a head lock, he trapped the other in a strong, pretty-designed, web.

Louis jammed the other guys face in the wall, knocking him out and breaking his nose. After he made sure both guys were safely in a web for the police to find, he turned to Harry. He was weeping and laying the ground, shirt unbuttoned, tears filled his eyes.

“Come on, love.” Louis whispered pulling Harry up on his feet. “Need a lift home, yeah?” Louis asked, smiling even though Harry couldn’t see his face.

“Ye-yeah, umm- oh.” Harry exclaimed as Louis scooped him up.

“Hold tight,” Louis warned, shooting out a web to the highest building.

Harry kept his eyes close in the first few moments, only feeling the wind hitting his face, and the warmth of the body that was holding him gently. But finally, get got the courage to open his eyes. 

“Wow.” Harry gasped in awe, looking around. Admiring all the twinkling lights surrounding him, it was so beautiful, so enchanting. He had never felt such a feeling. It was so… exhilarating.

But then it occurred to him that a complete stranger had just rescued him.

And not just any stranger.

FUCKING SPIDER-MAN!

The hero every girl AND guy was practically drooling over!

Harry held on to so tightly. Inhaling him, feeling his nice warmth through the suit. 

It was all so… so familiar.

If only he could just peek under his mask.

Louis’ grip tightened on Harry as he hid his face in the crook of his neck.

Finally arriving at his flat, Louis placed both his and Harry’s feet safely on the balcony of Harry’s building.

“Here ya go.” Louis whispered, making sure Harry was safely on his feet.

“Y-you saved me.” Harry gasped. 

“Just being your friendly neighbor!” Louis chirped before, regretfully, leaving.

Harry stood there for a moment, anxious after wanting to learn more of the masked-hero.

But then the thought occurred to him; how did Spider-Man know where he lived?

*****

Louis slept through his classes getting trouble in each lesson, and also forgetting his books. While in-between classes, Lou passed by Harry.

“Lou!” Harry grabbed for him in the crowd of people.

“Whats up H?” 

“You’ll never guess what happened to me last night.” Harry exclaimed, smiling so giddy.

“What?” Louis asked, even though he already knew what had happened.

“Come by my place tonight,” he spoke partly walking away. “I’ll tell you then.” Harry smirked then walked away back to class.

*****

Louis dressed down in sweats, as he changed back from his suit. Stuffing it in his back-pack once more, he huffed because he would much rather be asleep for a while longer, since its almost night time and he’ll have to turn into his other self.

Knocking lightly on Harry’s door, he leaned against the wall, his legs sore from the other fights he had from last night. Honestly he didn’t feel like hearing a repeat of last night, he just wanted to sleep on Harry’s comfortable couch while Harry laughed at silly things that was on the telly.

He closed his eyes, trying to shut his feelings off. 

Louis always had a thing for Harry when they were kids, but as they got older and Louis figured himself out, and Harry made it a complete point to give off a straight vibe, he’s just kind of.. given up on the thought of him and Harry being in a relationship. For now on, friends is enough.

All Louis would never stand a chance with someone as fit or as hot as dear Harry was.

“Been waiting for you.” Harry answered the door, pulling Louis in his arms.

“You didn’t really give a specific time,” Louis sassed pushing harry away slight, then followed Harry into his apartment.

“Where’s Anne?” Louis asked.

“She and my Robin are out of town for the weekend.” Harry mused, locking the door. “Want anything to eat?” Harry asked, walking over to his fridge.

“Come on, harry,” Louis smiled placing his back down. “We both know you are shit when it comes to cooking,” Louis laughed.

“No, Lou. That’s you.” Harry smirked, “And that rhymed.” Harry giggled a bit more, and Louis probably had hearts in his eyes admiring Harry’s cheeky-self.

“I’m gonna pop in the toilet real quick.” Louis said they went into the restroom.

Quickly washing his hands, he dried them and they walked out of the restroom to find Harry holding up his mask.

“I knew it.” Harry whispered, his eyes gazing up to look at Louis.

“H-Harry, please let me explain.” 

“No Lou.” Harry shook his head, “ I don’t want to hear your bullshit.” He placed the mask back in the bag, throwing it on the floor.

Pushing Louis against the wall, “I want to hear you moan.” Harry growled in Louis’ ear, taking his lobe in between his teeth, running his hands under Louis’ shirt.

“Wha-what?”

“You saved me Lou,” harry slipped his shirt off, bringing Louis’ hands up to his chest allowing him to explore. “the least I could do is repay you with amazing thank-you sex.” Louis sighed as Harry moved his lips down to kiss his neck.

“N-no.” Louis sighed, “I- ih, I don’t want-“ Louis struggled, “Don’t feel obliga-“

“Shhhh..” harry cooed, then kissed Louis sweetly.

“I’ve actually wanted to do this for a long time.” He whispered, urging Louis to take his top off.

Louis whimpered as Harry grinded his crotch filthily into Louis’ hips.

“Gonna make you feel so good Lou. You’re gonna fuckin love it.” Harry leaned down a bit, to level with Louis’ nipped, sucking on one then moved to the other.

“Let you fuck my mouth.” 

“Shit.” Louis swore.

Harry unzipped Louis’ pants, groping him through his boxers.

“You feel so big Lou.” Harry commented, “Wish I could see it through that tight suit you wear.”

Louis whined bucking his hips into Harry’s hand. “You read?” Harry winked, getting completely on his knees.

Slipping down both sweats and boxers he smiled looking up at Louis. “Can’t wait to swallow you down Lou.” He took told of Louis’ cock pumping it till it was rock hard.

“Please Harry.” Louis sighed, bucking his hips and hitting his head lightly against the wall.

Harry swirled his tongue around Louis’ tip. Licking off the sweet bead of precome.

Grabbing his balls gently, Harry licked along Louis’ shaft, coating it with spit. Finally Harry took Lou in his mouth, keeping his lips over his teeth. Harry hallowed his cheeks, grabbing hold of Lou’s bum, forcing him down further.

“fuck.” Louis gasped, in complete surprise at harry’s amazing blow-job skills.

All of Louis’ sensual moans were exciting Harry, and he began to rub himself through his jeans, whilst bobbing his head.

“Shit Harry.” Louis gasped, warmth blooming in his stomach.

Louis’ tip hit the back of Harry’s throat once more. And Louis released into his mouth.

“Harry.” Louis sighed, coming down from his high.

“Mmm..” Harry hummed standing up right, pulling louis’ briefs and sweats.

“let me repay the favor?” Louis winked, licking a white droplet off Harry’s lips.

“No, I want you to fuck me.” Harry purred smoothly.

“If you insist.” Louis smiled, pulling on harry’s thigh urging him to wrap both legs ‘round his waist.

Carrying Harry to his bedroom, Louis laid him on the bed, taking off his remainder of clothing.

Harry admired Louis’ tan skin, he loved the way the moon light shined on his soft, toned skin.

“You’re so pretty Lou.” Harry ran his hands over Louis’ sculpted body.

“Even better than I pictured.”

“Oh hush.” Louis blushed getting on his knees in front of Harry, unbuttoning his jeans, breathing hot air on Harry’s clothed dick.

“Where’s your prep?” 

“Let drawer.” Harry huffed, scooting further up the bed so his head was on the pillows.

Louis hopped on the bed. “Legs up.” He instructed. Showing off his puckered hole, Louis licked a fat stripe over it, and lick the silk walls around it.

“Tell me if I need to stop.” Louis said and put a nice amount of lube on his finger. Slipping in the first knuckle Louis moved his finger in and out of Harry.

“You can use two babe.” Harry hummed. “I fingered myself a bit before you came over.” He explained.

“Did you think of me?” Louis smirked, coating three fingers entering two back into Harry. 

“Fuck yes.” Harry grinded his hips against Louis’ fingers.

“I wanted to be ready for your big cock Lou.”

Scissoring his two fingers stretching Harry’s tight hole; letting another pump in and out whilst the other two kept moving.

“’M ready.” Harry groaned, “Don’t use a condom,” he added. “I want you to fill me up.”

Louis coated himself with a  nice bit of lube, wanting to be as slick as possible for Harry. Pumping himself a few more times, he lined his tight at Harry’s tight entrance. Squeezing his head of his dick in Harry’s extra tight entrance.

“Mmmm.” Harry let out a breath of relief, turning his head to the side.

“Deeper.” He moaned.

Slowly, Louis entered Harry all the way.

“W-wait.” Harry panicked, his hand touching Louis’ abdomen.

“I need a second.” Harry huffed trying to relax himself around Louis’ cock.

Louis kissed Harry’s neck, kicking his protruding vein.

“Alright.” Harry huffed, “Move.” 

Bucking his hips forward Louis moved in the all the way out. Completing the movements after a few more times, Louis picked up his speed.

Harry angled his hips a bit more, so Louis was pounding into his prostate with each heavy thrust.

“Fuck Lou.” Harry gasped, his hands reaching for the sheets.

Harry’s deep breaths encouraged Louis to moved a bit faster, so the head board was banging against the wall the noise becoming dim due to the mix of Harry’s and Louis’ moans.

Grabbing hold of Harry’s leaking cock, pumping it in-time with his deep thrusts.

“’M gonna come Lou.” Harry groaned.

“ohh… ugh-Fuck.” Louis yelled Harry’s named as he came inside of Harry.

Watching Louis fall apart, Harry began jerking himself at a quick speed, wishing to come, but not completely there yet.

“Let me,” Louis whispered pulling out of Harry and taking his hard dick in his mouth sucking desparaely wanting Harry’s sweet fluids to spurt into his mouth.

Harry’s hand pushed lightly on Louis’ head bucking his hips.

“uh uh.” He whined, “Louuu.” He moaned coming down Louis’ throat.

Louis sucked whatever was left of Harry, while he enjoyed his release.

“I should save you more often.” Louis giggled laying down with Harry.

“I want you to save me all the time lou.” Harry whispered, cuddling closer into Louis’ chest. “B-because I love this, and.. I love you.” Harry kissed his cheek. 

Louis’ heart fluttered as Harry spoke aloud his feelings. 

“I love too Haz. I’ll always save you.” He kissed Harry lazily as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Loved it? Hated it? Helpful tips would be lovelyyyyy xxx


End file.
